


Just Married, Maybe

by amateurCatalyst



Category: RobiHachi(ロビハチ)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Awkward First Times, Awkward Romance, Honeymoon, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amateurCatalyst/pseuds/amateurCatalyst
Summary: Set between Episodes 7 and 8. Robby and Hatchi accidentally got married and now Hatchi has to tell the truth.





	Just Married, Maybe

Silence on the ship.

Ikku looked at Robby. He seemed aprehensive.  
"What's going on, Robby?" Ikku asked. "Why the long face?"  
"Well, you see," Robby blurted out in a sigh, "Hatchi seems to be upset ever since you asked him about that nonsense back in Akka Sakka."  
"Maybe you should see him in his bedroom?" Ikku had the same sparkles from back then. Was he up to something?  
"Uh." Robby looked away. "Dunno. Don't wanna be too forward. Anyway, w-why do you seem to be so excited over all that?" Robby was slightly scared of the vibes Ikku seemed to transmit.  
"I know you too well, Robby. That's all." Ikku replied with a smirk on his face.  
"Go figure..." Robby got up from the pilot's chair, sighing again. "I'll see how he's doing."

Hatchi was in his improvised bedroom; it was more like a former storage room Robby had, but fitted with a futon, some old clothes too big for Hatchi's size, as he could see by currently wearing a black shirt that, alone, covered everything that was necessary to cover, and a few books from a failed vintage bookstore business one of Robby's exes tried to con him into; actually, a lot of things in his so-called room were mementos of Robby's past mistakes, including but not limited to hoverboards, some disgusting-looking, even-worse-tasting never-expiring space foods and some scented lotions, too.

"Just how many con exes he had in those ten years..." He sighed, grabbing a bottle of strawberry scented lotion. It didn't have any taste, it was just the smell that was too strong and lingered longer than a bag of curry spice. It was understandable that, given its intended use, it wouldn't be exactly a profitable business model; people didn't want everyone to know about their private businesses by the way their nether regions smelled of lavender or whichever other scents were there.

But curiosity is a mean beast and took over Hatchi like a spirit in a haunted house; he opened the bottle, only for the strong strawberry scent to linger all over the room.  
"Wow! That's amazing!" He grinned from ear to ear. The smell was all over his room, but he loved it. If it didn't work as a pleasure aid, at least it'd work to keep the ambient smelling good for a while.

Though, Hatchi was still curious as to just how strong it was.  
And just as he was going to make use of said lotion, Robby arrived to the room... And, upon feeling a familiar scent, looked at Hatchi's hands; one with the bottle, about to pour some of the slightly viscous liquid on the other.  
"Am I... Interrupting anything?" Robby smiled awkwardly, with one of his eyebrows raised; a guy's private time was a guy's private time, after all.  
"Ah!" Hatchi, flustered, immediately closed the bottle, putting it nearby. "N-nothing, really!" The old shirt's already loosened neck slid by one of Hatchi's shoulders.  
To Robby, seeing a flustered Hatchi only wearing one of his old shirts, with it being a bit too big for him and falling over his shoulder, while he was about to make use of one of those scented lotions was... Quite a sight. Hatchi was too pretty for a guy. And not only pretty. He was delicate, mannered, mild... It was almost as if Robby was seeing a girl, but not quite. Hatchi was a guy, but one Robby decidedly found beautiful.  
"No, like..." Robby looked away, to try to divert his eyes from how attractive Hatchi looked at that moment. "You seemed upset when Ikku asked about that weird ceremony at Akka Sakka, so, I decided to see how you're doing."  
"Ah." Hatchi pouted ever so slightly; when Robby thought he couldn't become any cuter, he went and _did that_. "Well, it's just that... I didn't want to upset you."  
"Upset me?" Robby raised an eyebrow, trying his best to not look at Hatchi. If he once thought he was straight, that pouting pale beauty was destroying any and all of those thoughts.  
"Ah, you see..." Hatchi sighed. "Could you close the door? I don't want Ikku to be upset, either. And it's gonna be harder to explain to him..."  
"Oh, sure." Robby closed the door behind them both.

 _Ah, Hatchi. What were you planning._  
Robby sat by his side on the futon, aprehensive; his eyes glanced at Hatchi's soft thighs, but he quickly looked away, as to not let the image linger too much in his mind.  
"I lied." Hatchi was straightforward. "About not knowing what it was... I lied."  
"Wait, and how would not lying upset me?" Robby asked, confused. "I mean, was it some weird blood ceremony where we had to kill each other with happiness or something like that?"  
Hatchi giggled. Maybe, to Robby, it could've been, because that much cute could kill a guy.  
"Quite on the contrary." Hatchi shook his head. "No killing. Bonding for life."  
"Ah, I see." Robby nodded, a bit confused. "A celebration of eternal friendship."  
"More like eternal love." Hatchi concluded, smiling awkwardly. "It was... It was pretty much a wedding ceremony, Robby. We accidentally... Got married."

A minute or so of complete silence.

"Holy... _Crap_." Robby finally reacted. "I mean... Not that you're ugly or anything, you're not, but..." Robby was fumbling on his words; of course Hatchi wasn't ugly, a cursory glance at that delicate body told all Robby needed to know about how beautiful Hatchi was. "That was unexpected, you know? Us, married? Like, a couple? A gay wedding couple?"  
Hatchi nodded; he knew Robby was looking at him from head to toe, but still wasn't quite sure as to why.  
"Like, I got to marry a cute guy before I even realized how cute he is and how not straight I am and now you're telling we're, like, a married couple and stuff like that?"  
Hatchi widened his eyes, blushing. Did Robby actually... Like it? Was he actually looking at him in **THAT** way?  
"Like... Hatchi, are you saying we're an item?" Robby concluded, barely being able to hold himself.  
"W-well, I wouldn't mind it..." Hatchi looked away, flustered; he didn't want to give any margin for misunderstandings, not even his own.. "We may bicker at times, but... I like you... I wouldn't mind if we were husbands, but if you want to divorce, we can ignore it and pretend it never happened. There weren't any official documents, after all. I mean... We didn't really sign anything before Ikku rescued us..."  
"Are you kidding." Robby blinked, aghast at Hatchi's hesitation. "I mean, we may not be officially married, sure, but... I landed the cutest wife-- husband completely by accident and I..." Robby was short-circuiting even though he was completely human. "Dammit, Hatchi, I don't mind us being married! I mean, you're looking hot as heck right now and if I you wanted to I'd land you faster than a time-space warp! I don't mind a honeymoon! I mean, if you wanna! I... AAAAAH, I DON'T KNOW, I JUST GOTTA OKAY!"  
Hatchi couldn't do much but laugh in relief and hug Robby.  
"So, a honeymoon, it'll be?" Hatchi looked at Robby with the most alluring look he could muster between their mutual awkwardness.  
"Sure." Robby smiled, retributing the gaze. "Pack your stuff, you're moving to my bedroom now. And bring some of that lotion. It's not like Ikku got smell sensors anyway."  
"Right away, hubby!" Hatchi hugged Robby a bit tighter. "But beforehand, can we enjoy our time here for a bit?" He loosened his hug shortly after, as to wait for Robby's answer.  
"Ah, you needn't ask, you know." Robby turned around, kissing Hatchi on the lips; Hatchi retributed, hugging him while trying to get rid of his husband's clothes as fast as he could.

Ikku, in the meanwhile, was warping the ship, blissfully unaware of what was just about to happen in that futon.


End file.
